Portable mobile device such as cell phones often have a substantially box-like rectangular form factor. One reason for this is that a rectangular form factor has been a convenient shape for manufacture and provides smooth faces that accommodate typical layouts of keyboards and flat display panels. In addition, the box-like interior is convenient for housing electronic components such as a battery, circuit board, antennas, and semiconductor chips.
A smartphone, music player, or other portable device fashioned using a box-like case typically has a planar LCD display along one face of the case for displaying information to a user. While typical planar displays are adequate for many purposes, they also include numerous limitations. For example, typical LCD displays only provides a single-directional, two-dimensional view along a limited area of the device. Some devices try to overcome this limitation by the use of multiple displays on different faces of the device. However, limitations remain with those designs too. In order to meet evolving user desires, improvements in mechanical and electronic designs are desired to provide for a greater variety of shapes and configurations of mobile devices.